This invention relates to projection forming of three-dimensional metal objects.
In the present art of forming metal into various geometric forms, molding and casting processes are usually utilized. These processes require expensive tooling and dies, and are time consuming and expensive from the labor standpoint as well. Furthermore, and referring especially to casting, difficult problems occur with gas inclusions, segregation and distortion.
Some formation of geometric metal pieces is also done by weld fabrication techniques, such as fusion welding, but these techniques are also subject to numerous disadvantages such as those mentioned above in regard to casting.
Furthermore, all present forming of three-dimensional metal objects is subject to severe tolerance limitations so that uniform forming of complex shapes within very small tolerances is very difficult, if not impossible.
The present invention solves the aforementioned and other problems and provides an extremely unique concept of three-dimensional metal object formation.
Broadly in accordance with the invention, metallic particles are heated to a coherent bonding state, are provided with an electric charge and accelerated into and through an evacuated chamber. Means associated with the chamber continuously control the directional path of the moving particles in accordance with the shape of the article to be formed. The projected particles then impinge upon a target at one end of the chamber to build up the three-dimensional object desired.